flat_ridesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zamperla
Antonio Zamperla S.p.A. is an Italian design and manufacturing company founded in 1966. It is best known for creating family rides, thrill rides and roller coasters worldwide. The company also makes smaller coin-operated rides commonly found inside shopping malls. Zamperla builds roller coasters, like the powered Dragon Coaster, Mini Mouse, Zig Zag, and Volare. In 2006, Zamperla announced Motocoaster, a motorcycle-themed roller coaster. Rights to some of S.D.C.'s rides were handed to Zamperla (along with S&C and S&MC) after the company went bankrupt in 1993.3 In 2005 the founder of the company, Mr. Antonio Zamperla, became the first Italian to be inducted into the IAAPA Hall of Fame by virtue his significant contribution to the entire industry, joining other pioneers such as Walt Disney, George Ferris and Walter Knott.4 Unlike companies such as Intamin, Vekoma, or Bolliger & Mabillard that concentrate on larger and faster roller coasters, Zamperla focuses on more family-friendly roller coasters that can be easily mass-produced, taken down, and transported to different locations. They are also a major manufacturer of flat rides with such names as: Balloon Race, Bumper cars, Disk'O, Ferris wheel, Water Flume Ride, Galleon/Swinging Ship, Sky Drop, Discovery, Windshear, Tornado, Energy Storm, Z-Force, Mixer, Rotoshake, Turbo Force, Power Surge, and Mini Jet. Products Roller Coasters * Moto Coaster * Volare * Twister Coaster * Speedy Coaster * Pony Express * Air Force 5 * Junior Twister Coaster * Dragon Coaster * Family Gravity Coaster * Thunderbolt * Mine Train Coaster * Disk'O Coaster * Super Express * Junior Coaster Major Rides * Aero Top Jet * Flying Carousel * Balloon Race * Giant Sky Chaser * Ferris Wheel 35m * Galleon * Ferris Wheel * Giant Wheel * Telecombat * Turbo Force * WindstarZ Thrill Rides * Air Race 6.4 * Air Race 6.2 * Air Race 8.2 * Discovery * Discovery Revolution * Endeavour * Midi Discovery * Giant Discovery * Mega Disk'O * Hawk * Power Surge * Super Spin * Twist & Bounce * Backflash-Suspended Windshear * Energy Storm * Sombrero Aqua Rides * Water Fight * Flume Ride * Watermania * Hydro Lift * North Pole * Fire Brigade * Hydro Racer * Canoe River Tower Rides * Vertical Swing * Flash Tower * Sky Tower * Samba Tower * Jumpin' Tower 16 * Jumpin' Star * Aeromax * Z - Force * Sky Drop Family Rides * Kite Flyer * Magic Bikes * Demolition Derby * Rockin' Tug * Barnyard * Disk'O * Happy Swing * Disk'O 16 * Tea Cup * Crazy Bus * Flying Tigers * Midi Family Swinger * Midi Tea Cup * Family Swinger * Lolly Swing * Kang'A'Bounce * Speedway * Samba Balloon * Sombrerito * Merry Go Round Deluxe * Ferris Wheel Fiesta Balloon * Merry Go Round 8.5m * Merry Go Round Sochi * WindstarZ * Super Happy Swing Kiddie Rides * Jump Around * Happy Swing * Flying Tigers * Speedway * Convoy * Mini Jet * Taga J * Mini Bumper Car * Mini Ferris Wheel * Super Happy Swing Tweener Rides * Surf's Up * Kite Flyer * Wave Blaster * Skater * Disk'O * Kang'A'Bounce * Midi Discovery